Maximum Hearts Tales of the White Wings
by 123keybladeboy
Summary: A mysterious girl named Kat awakens in Wasteland. She doesn't know who she is or where she came from. With the help of Mickey and Oswald, they will go to different worlds, fight new villains, and learn about who Kat is. Takes place during Maximum Hearts. *Co-written w/ General Brony* CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Stranger in Wasteland

**KB:Hi everybody! This is Keybladeboy**

**GB:And General Brony here**

**KB:Introducing the 2nd half of Maximum Hearts**

**You see while I was writing the plot for Maximum Hearts, something felt missing in the story...or maybe...someONE. And my good friend here actually gave me an idea.**

**GB:I gave him the idea of writing this 2nd half of the story with an OC main character and everything.**

**KB:Yep. So basically the Reverse/Rebirth of Maximum Hearts...so please enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Stranger in Wasteland

"I can't believe it's been so long since I've been here." Mickey talked to himself as he walked through Mean Street. "Last time I was here, everything was hell..." He walked through the colorful town. Looking at the people, smiling and waving as he walked past. Mickey remembered when he first arrive in Wasteland, the people here were very depressing.

"Mickey!" Someone called his name. Mickey turned his head to see Horace Horsecollar running up to him. "Long time no see!" He said with a smile on his face. "How've you been?"

"Great! Hey by the way, do you know where Oswald is? I have to talk to him about something." Mickey asked the old friend.

"Oswald? I think he's in Ortensia's house. He looked really serious though." Horace stared at Mickey's puzzled face. "Is something the matter?"

"That's the reason I came down here. Thanks Horace. Talk to you later." Mickey waved at Horace as he walked down the street. Once he made it to the center where the statue of "The Creator" and Oswald was, he jumped into the projector screen and made his way to OsTown.

"Hey bro!" Oswald greeted him once he was out.

"Oswald!" Mickey yelled as he hugged his half-brother. "It's great to see you again!"

"Calm down!" Oswald laughed. "It's only been a few years."

"You have no idea how much has happened in those years." Mickey said as he let go of Oswald. Mickey took a good look at him. Oswald had a brand new outfit. He wore a blue and white jacket with baggy pants of the same color. " Nice clothes. Do you know why I'm here?"

Oswald let out a sly chuckle. "I have an idea. Follow me. I have something to show you..." He started walking towards Ortensia's home.

As he followed, Mickey stared around cul de sac. He saw Clarabelle Cow working her garden as usual. Seeing this reminded him about Minnie working on her garden back at the castle. He looked at the other direction and found Animatronic Goofy mowing the lawn. Goofy noticed and waved at him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mickey heard little bunny children as soon as Oswald open the door.

"Hey kids!" Oswald picked up some of his kids, Mickey looked inside the house. The house was over runned with bunny children in every corner..

"Um... Oswald...how many kids do you have?" Mickey asked.

" 420..." Oswald answered with a smirk on his face as he puts down the children. "What about you?"

Mickey's face turned red at the thought of him and Minnie having kids...or making them... "No-No! Not yet anyway..." He let out an embarrassed chuckle. "A-Anyways, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"She's in the guest room."

"_She_?" Mickey followed Oswald throughout the house, dodging the children running amok. Oswald opened a door that was upstairs. Inside the room was Ortensia sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Oswald! You're back!" She let out a sigh relief as she got to her feet.

"Hey honey." Oswald greeted her with a kiss. "Is she awake?" He asked.

Ortensia shook her head. "No, she hasn't. She's still asleep." She looked behind her towards the bed.

Oswald turned around towards Mickey, who couldn't see what was going on. "Come in and see." He said with a smirk.

As Mickey walked in, he noticed someone lying on the bed. A human teenage girl was sleeping on the bed. She had brown hair, wearing a black tank top, and shredded jeans. Her face and arms had cuts and bruises and her breathing was faint.

"We found her on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain." Ortensia said. "Oswald and Goofy carried her all the way here."

"She is clearly not from Wasteland." Oswald added. "And from the look of her, she didn't get here easily." He looked at Mickey. "Can you heal her?"

"I think so..." Mickey nodded. He stood next to the unconscious girl and summoned his keyblade. He put his keyblade over her. "Curaga!" He casted his spell. All the cuts surrounding her quickly disappeared. "She should be okay now."

As Mickey said that, he could hear the faint breathing get louder. The girl quickly opened her eyes. Everybody in the room jumped as the girl took a deep breath in. Her pupils darted everywhere in the room. She stared at the mouse, the rabbit, and the cat with big blue eyes. She opened her mouth, looking like she was about speak, so Mickey, Oswald, and Ortensia got closer.

"...I'm hungry..." The girl said in a weak voice.

"Eh..." Oswald uttered at what she said.

"...I'm hungry..." She repeated. "Do you have any food..."

The three animals stared at each other. "Well... let's get her some food..." Oswald suggested.

* * *

"She sure can eat..." Mickey whispered. Oswald and Ortensia nodded as they watched the mysterious girl eat. She gobbled down the food like there was no tomorrow. She ate like a tiger who had found it's prey after a week without eating. One time she had to devour some water because she was choking to death. She continue to eat, and eat, and...eat...

"Gah! All done!" The mysterious girl declared after all of the food disappeared.

"She practically ate all of our food..." Oswald started to cry.

Ortensia patted him on the back. "Don't worry. We'll get more later." She reassured him.

"So anyways..." Mickey turned away from the depressing couple and looked at the girl who was licking her fingers. "What are you doing in Wasteland?"

"No clue." She answered.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Nope."

_This is going nowhere fast... _Mickey thought to himself. "What's your name?"

"Ooh! I know this one!" The girl beamed with excitement. "My name is Kat! Nice to meet you!" She started to chuckled.

"Okay then Kat, do you remember the last thing you did before you got here?" Ortensia asked, leaving Oswald to grovel in the corner.

Kat looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember. She looked back at Ortensia and Mickey and shook her head. "The only thing I remember is darkness surrounding me, then I woke up here. It felt...horrible..."

_So her world got destroyed too, just like Max. _Mickey thought. "Hey Kat, could you come with me somewhere?"

"Sure Mr. Mouse!"

"Call me Mickey."

"Okay then Mickey. Where are we going?"

"You're going to see the old man aren't you?" Oswald asked, finally calming down. When he saw Mickey nodding he stated, "Well then, let's go!"

Mickey jumped in shock. "What?! But what about Wasteland? Aren't you the king here?"

"Aren't you the king of your own kingdom.?" Oswald asked with a smirk. Mickey stayed quiet. "Besides, this place is protected by the old man. I think I can leave for a while."

"I guess there's no stopping you." Mickey sighed, but had a smile on his face. "Alright let's go!"

* * *

After Oswald says his goodbyes, he reunited with Mickey and Kat in front of the portal to Yen Sid's tower.

"All done?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, ready when you are."

Mickey turned around to see Kat poking the portal, amazed how her finger could go through so easily. "You can walk right through it." He suggested to her. Kat stared at him, then nodded. She looked at the portal and started walking forward. She closed her eyes in fear, being enclosed in darkness again was not fun. She felt Mickey, holding her hand, knowing her fear. "Don't be afraid. Just keep moving forward." Kat, with her eyes still closed, nodded. She continued to walk. She felt a light shining in front of her, so she opened her eyes.

She was in an old room with a single table in the middle of it. She looked at the table and was amazed at ,what looked like, a diorama of the town she was just in.

"I see you have returned young ones." She heard an old man as he walked down the stairs.

Mickey and Oswald bowed, while Kat just stared. She pointed to his face. "Big Beard!" She screamed out.

"Kat!" Oswald screamed in shock.

Yen Sid took kindly to this, he actually laughed to how she described him. "No need to worry, it's her first time seeing me, Oswald. I'm glad you to see you after so long."

Oswald looked at his old master with a smile. "You too, old man."

"So Master..." Mickey pronounced. "Why did you want me to bring this girl here? How did she get to Wasteland?"

"I will explain everything to you in my office." Yen Sid announced. "Let's just say, this girl will play a very important role in the fate of the universe..."

**To be continued...**

**KB:Done with chapter 1 of Tales of the White Wings**

**GB: Funny how it took YOU 4 chapters to get to Yen Sid while this only took 1.**

**KB: Shu-Shut up BAKA!**

**GB:Anyways tell us what you think about chapter and predict what will happen next ;)**

**KB: Also if you're a brony, go to GB's page because he will (eventually) upload a story. And since I'm not a brony, I can't help him, so he needs all the help he can get. I'll upload chapter 7 of Maximum Hearts soon.**

**KB & GB: See you next time!**


	2. Academy City

**KB: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**GB: And welcome to chapter two.**

**KB: Now there is a big difference between this and Maximum Hearts.**

**GB: While Max and the others go to disney related worlds**

**KB: Kat will go to anime worlds!**

**GB: What animes do you guys expect to see?**

**KB & GB: Please R&R**

Chapter 2:Academy City

"Master, what do you mean the fate of the universe?" Mickey asked.

"Exactly as I said." Yen Sid answered. He stared across the table to his three guests. Mickey and Oswald staring deeply at him, while Kat stared at every direction.

"How can she play a role?" Oswald questioned. He looked at Kat. "I mean no offense Kat, but you don't even know you are!"

Kat smiled as she shook her head. "None taken." She then looked at Yen Sid with a serious expression. "So Big Beard, who exactly am I?"

Yen Sid let out a chuckle. "As for who you were in your world, I do not know." Kat's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "What I do know is what you can do for the rest of the cosmos."

"Which is?"

Yen Sid waved his hand in a circular motion. Flames generated from thin air and slowly spread out to make a wall of flame that slowly formed a picture. It was hard to tell, but Kat could see stars. "I need you, Kat, to meet with some acquaintances of mine in other worlds. They are going to help you uncover your true purpose."

"My true purpose..." Kat whispered.

"You want Kat to go to different worlds all by herself?" Mickey asked, staring at Yen Sid.

The wise man chuckled. "I can tell you're worried, but fear not. I want you to go with her and help anyway possible. Is that an issue?"

"No sir!" Mickey let out a sigh of relief. Seeing how Kat wouldn't be alone in her journey calmed his nerves.

"Hey old man!" Oswald, feeling ignored, started to speak up. "Can I go with them?"

"Oh Oswald! I completely forgot that you were here..." Yen Sid sounded shocked. Mickey and Kat turned their heads away so Oswald doesn't see them laughing. Even Yen Sid chuckled for a second.

"Hey!" Oswald yelled with red cheeks. "Old man! How can you forget your first pupil?"

Mickey stopped laughing as he turned his head to Oswald. "What?! I didn't know you can use a keyblade!"

Oswald's cheeks slowly went back their normal colors as he gave Mickey a confident smile. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, bro." He reached out his hand and little fragments of light started to surround it. A blue keyblade appeared from the fragment. The keyblade looked like the Oblivion keyblade, but it had a round top instead of the usual rough parts like other blades. It had black and blue wings on top.

"Ooo shiny..." Kat admired the keyblade.

Yen Sid snickered. "Of course I haven't forgotten about you. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't crack a few jokes." He casually stopped laughing and stared at Kat, who was still mesmerized by Oswald's keyblade. "Kat. You also have something that Mickey and Oswald should know about."

Kat stopped staring at the keyblade and turned her head to Yen Sid. "I have something?" She whispered. Her eyes brightened. "Oh, I know!" She yelled as white feathers opened as wide as the room they were in.

Mickey and Oswald backed away as the bright wings took up most of the room. "Wha-What the hell?!" Oswald yelped as his back against the wall.

"Kat, you have wings?" Mickey asked, which Kat nodded to. "Wh-why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Mmmmm...you never asked!" She answered with a grin.

_That's something I don't NEED to ask!_ Mickey thought. _Anyways...Master also said that Max had wings... Are Max and Kat from the same world?_

"Kat, you may put your wings away." Yen Sid ordered.

" Kay!" She agreed as she put her wings away. Mickey and Oswald were mesmerized by the fact that she can hide her wings so well. It seemed like they were never there to begin with.

"Now Mickey, you must take this." Yen Sid handed Mickey a star shaped gummi block. "You three will use the Star Shard to travel between each world. I have already set the coordinates for each world."

"That makes things much easier." Oswald smirked.

Kat stared at the Star Shard. It twinkled like the stars in the sky. "It's so beautiful..." She whispered.

"You shall go to Academy City. It is a city for schools and institutes of higher learning. There are also scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, therefore it's really this world, there are also mages. You must find a mage named Stiyl Magnus." Yen Sid ordered.

"What does he look like?" Mickey asked.

Yen Sid waved his hands once again. This time, instead of a star chart, a man in a black robe. The man had long red hair, rings on all ten fingers, and a bar code tattoo under his right eye.

"He looks scary..." Kat whispered as she stared at the man.

"Do not worry, Kat. This man might look menacing, but he is a good man. This man will certainly help you."

"Well, it's gonna be hard NOT to find him." Oswald said.

"Thank you, Master. We'll be going now." Mickey and Oswald bowed as they were saying goodbye.

"See ya later, Big Beard!" Kat started to chuckle.

"Kat..." Oswald let out a sigh. "You should really respect your elders..."

"Alright fellas! Let's head out!" Mickey yelled.

His left hand grabbed Oswald's hand and his right hand grabbed Kat's hand. He concentrated his power to the Star Shard and it began to glow seconds later. The glowing light began to envelop them. The light was so bright, that Kat had to keep her eyes closed the entire time. She started to tighten her grip on Mickey's hand.

"Don't be afraid Kat. Open your eyes." She could hear Mickey speaking next to her.

Kat hesitated to open them at first, but she eventually saw everything around her. "Wow...It's so pretty..." She whispered. She stared at the stars surrounding them, the planets that were far-off in the distance, and comets passing by. Kat was absolutely entranced at the beauty. Mickey and Oswald looked at each other and snickered.

* * *

Fireworks went off, stating that Daihaseisa has begun. Daihaseisa, or "Grand Champion Star Festival", is a city-wide sports festival between all the different schools. Students are encouraged to use their skills during each challenge. There were stands full of food. Index could hear her stomach growl.

"Touma! Touma! I'm hungry!" The tiny nun exclaimed as she stared at all the food that was being cook.

"Huh?" A spiky haired young man asked. "You just had breakfast!"

"But there's a delectable scent all over the place. I can't stop myself." Index let out a sigh. "Oh, the culinary culture in Japan could be considered a lump of temptation with the name of 'food'"

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it! I'll go around the stands with you later." Touma suggested.

Index stopped her day dreaming. "Later?"

"Yeah. The first event is about to begin." Touma informed as he gave her a pamphlet. "These are the events that I will participate today. I marked them on this pamphlet. Let's go Index." He started walking away.

"T-Touma, today might be extremely dry." Index whispered as she started to follow Touma.

**KB: Yay! They're going to another world!**

**GB: Now, whoever figures out which world Kat and the others are going to will win a free cookie!**

**Kat: Cookie! Where?!**

**GB: K-Kat!**

**KB:What are you doing here?**

**Kat: GB said there will be cookies. =I**

**GB: Those are for the readers! Now go!**

**Kat: Awww... But I want a cookie!**

**GB: Those are for the readers! ;~;**

**While those two are arguing, you guys should head out. Thanks for reading and leave a review. See you next time.**


	3. Daihaseisai

**KB: Hello everybody!**I

**GB: Welcome to chapter 3!**

**KB: We are very very very sorry for not uploading this in a while.**

**GB: School has been kicking our asses.**

**KB: And not to mention my computer broke down for a while. That's another setback.**

**GB: But this is no time for excuses.**

**KB: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Daihaseisai

"WOW!" Kat gasped as she looked around her environment. There were stands everywhere, people running around, balloons on every corner. "It's one giant festival!"

Mickey looked through at a notebook Master Yen Sid gave them. "It says here that we're in the middle of the Daihaseisai. A giant sporting competition between all the schools in the city."

"Oh really..." Oswald whispered as he stared at all the people who walked by. "Hey, is it okay for us to be walking out in the open?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm a rabbit and you're a mouse, walking through the city full of humans with a girl who has wings on her back."

Mickey stared at the people running around in every direction. "Well, it seems like they don't notice us. So I guess it's okay."

Oswald let out a sigh. "Well anyways, let's find this Stiyl guy and start Kat's training..." He turned around to look at Kat who was awfully quiet. He let out a gasp once he noticed that she was nowhere to be found. "Whe-where did she go!"

Mickey's head instantly turned a 180. "She must've went off a different direction!"

"Graaaahhh! Dammit! We should've kept an eye on her!"

"You two look like you're in trouble..." They heard an unfamiliar voice behind them. A man with a barcode tattoo under his eye cracked a smile.

* * *

"Wow, there are so many people here." Kat whispered as she ate from the boxed lunch a little girl driving a robot gave her after she stared at her merchandise for about five minutes. She gave it a weird name. Bento...funny name. She finds herself inside a stadium where the first game of the festival was about to begin. "I wonder where Mickey and Oswald went to? They just walked off on their own..."

She continued to look at the people who were excited for the games. They looked like they were enjoying their time. _They all look so happy... _Kat thought. _I wonder how my life was back in my world..._

"First event, Stick Toppling!" An announcer stated over the intercom. "The participating schools are now entering the field."

"Looks like the game is starting. I better find a seat." Kat started walking down the steps. She found an empty seat...next to a dying nun!

"I'm hungry..." She whispered. The nun suddenly looked at Kat and stole her bento . The nun chowed down until the box was completely empty.

"My...bento..." Kat sniffled as the nun continued to eat.

The nun gasped for air once the box was empty. Kat stared at the short nun, who has silver-white hair, giant green eyes, and wearing a white habit with safety pins holding it together.

"Thank you..." She thanked Kat as she bowed her head. The nun realized that Kat was on the verge of tears. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized, which was futile because crocodile tears started coming out of Kat's eyes.

"My...bento..."

"Um... uh..." The nun stuttered as she thinks of something to do. She then looks at the field as the first team walked to the center of the field. "Oh! I know! My friend, Touma, is going to be there. Once he comes back, he's going to buy me lunch! I'll make him buy you lunch too."

Hearing the word "lunch" instantly brightened Kat's face. "Okay!" She started laughing with a giant smirk on her face. "Since you said there will be food." Kat let out her hand. "I'm Kat!"

The nun let a sigh of relief as she reached out and shook Kat's hand. "I'm Index!" The two girls started to laugh as they started a new friendship. Index looked back at the field. "Oh look! There's Touma!" She yelled with excitement.

Kat stared at the field. The second team marched into the field as if they were being fueled by fire. _They have such high willpower. They really expect to win this! _She thought as a referee pointed his pistol in the air.

"Ready, set, GO!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger, starting the match.

The first team started charging towards their opponents, who only lifted their arms. Suddenly beams shot out from their hands. In a matter of seconds the entire stadium became a battlefield.

"SO COOL!" Kat yelled, her eyes glued to the action. She couldn't look away.

After about half an hour, the game seemed to end. The team without the powers won just barely. "That was so cool!" Kat said, keeping her beaming face in tact. "The team with the black shorts were like 'pew pew!' And the team with blue shorts were like "Graaaahh!'" She yelled trying her best to imitate all the sounds of the players as she and Index walked around waiting for her friend who was going to buy them lunch.

"I wonder where Touma is..." Index whispered as they walked through the halls. "Oh there he is!" She said as she ran towards a young teen who had insanely spiky hair and he was participating in the blue shorts. Kat followed Index as she ran towards her friend, who had a red nose and tears in her eyes, as if he was hit by a bag. "Why are you crying?"

"Where is your cell?" He asked, probably changing the subject.

"Right here!" She said as she took out a cell phone.

"Then why didn't you pick up?" Touma yelled as he stared at the phone. "The battery ran out..." He sighed with displeasure.

"More importantly, we're hungry."

"We're...?" Touma asked as he noticed Kat who was staring at them. "Who are you?"

"She's my new friend, and I promised that you would buy us food." Index answered.

"Hi! I'm Kat!" Kat introduced herself as Touma continued to stare at her, then let out another sigh.

"If we go to the food stands, there should be a mountainful of food..."

"A MOUNTAINFUL!" Kat and Index yelled simultaneously with excitement.

As they were about to cross the street where all the food was, a lady put up a sign in front of them.

Notice:

Road Closed!

Daihaseisai Administration Committee

"Huh?" Index whispered as she stared at the sign.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The police officer apologized from behind the sign. "A parade is coming soon."

"Um... We want to cross to that side." Touma told the policewoman as he pointed across the street where all the food was.

"You can cross by using the underground city 3 km to the west from here."

"Eh!" Index yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Bu-but the food is right there..." Kat started to whimper. "It's so close that I can almost reach it..."

"Looks like you have to endure it until the parade finishes." Touma sighed as if he was used to the bad luck.

"Touma..." Index grumbled and her eyes shined as if a demon possessed her. She jumped in the air and it looked like she was about to chomp him on the head.

But that all soon changed when someone grabbed both Kat and Touma and started pulling them away from Index, who crashed into the ground. Kat tried to get a good look at their kidnapper, but the only thing she could notice was that the person has short brown hair.

"I caught you! My condition for winning!" She yelled as she dragged Touma and Kat to an unknown area. Kat could see that they were heading towards a stadium, a track field of all things. She could hear a crowd cheering. A white strip flew right past them, so she guessed that her kidnapper won the race.

"For the rental run competition, the first place contestant is Misaka Mikoto, from Tokiwadai Junior High!" An announcer yelled into her microphone as the kidnapper dropped them on the side.

"Oh, it's a rental run competition." Touma said as he realized where he was.

"What's a rental run competition?" Kat asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's where a racer gets a specific item and they have to get that item and be the first person to come back with that item."

"Exactly!" The kidnapper said. "A high school student who competed in the first round and a stranger from another city. You two perfectly fit the bill." The young girl with short brown hair explained as she drank from her bottle.

"There were countless others who fit that condition." Touma sighed. The young girl grunted and smashed her towel on Touma's face. "Hey! What are you doing?" Suddenly, Touma went into a coughing fit. It sounded awful.

"Um...uh... are you okay?" Kat started to freak out. "What should we do?"

The brown haired girl stared at her bottle of water. Her cheeks slowly turned red. "Fine! I'll give you this!" She yelled as she squeezed the bottle onto Touma's face. After he grabbed it, the brown haired girl walked away with red cheeks.

After she left, Kat finally remembered about the little nun they left behind. "Shouldn't we get back to Index? We left her all alone!"

"Aw crap! She's probably pissed off by now!" Touma said as he facepalmed. "Let's go!"

They made their way back to the sign where they left Index. They found a line of people, who are watching the parade, but Index was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go this way!" Kat said as she pointed to her left. "You go that way! We'll meet back here in after your next game!"

"Got it!" Touma nodded. "You know, you seem like a good leader..." He complimented as he started to run the opposite direction.

"A good leader...why does that sound...familiar..." She whispered. She shook her head, completely ignoring that feeling. "Now is not the time! I have to find Index!" She started running the same direction as the parade.


	4. Attention

**ATTENTION!**

Tales of the White Wings will go on a brief hiatus. I want to work on one story for a while. When I reach a certain point in Maximum Hearts, THAT will go on hiatus and GB and I will continue to work on this. Hope you will understand...


End file.
